Together Forever
by Fishy314
Summary: A collection of one-shots about Ben and Mal's relationship. Always welcoming suggestions as well.
1. Snow Day

**This one takes place between** ** _Descendants_** **and** ** _Descendants 2._**

"Auradon Prep will not be having any school today based on the weather conditions. Thank you and we will see you tomorrow." Mal read the message on her phone, thanked the stars, and went back to sleep.

She woke up a few hours later shivering beneath the covers. She looked over to see where the cold air was coming from and saw Evie staring out the open window. "Evie, close the window. It's cold!"

"But Mal, look. It's snowing. And it's so beautiful."

Mal groaned and trudged over, a bundle of blankets wrapped around her. "It's just a whiter, prettier, version of what we got on the Isle, E. But it's just as cold."

"Don't be such a grouch. See, it's fun." And with that, Evie reached out the window, picked up some snow from the windowsill, and tossed it at Mal, who shrieked from the cold. "Come on Mal, look how much fun everyone's having," she said, pointing out the window at all their classmates out in the snow. There were a couple of girls building a person out of the snow, some guys were throwing it at each other and building what looked like little huts, while others were just sitting in it as they flailed their arms back and forth. "We never had this on the Isle, so let's go try it now. Please."

"No way. It's freezing and what are they even doing out there? All I see is hypothermia about to happen." She then walked back over to her bed, crawling under the covers.

"Maaaaaal," Evie whined. "Please, it'll be so much fun and, Hi Ben!"

"Hey Evie," he called up to her from outside. "Where's Mal?"

"Hiding in her cocoon of blankets 'cause she says 'it's cold'," she mocked Mal, who stuck her tongue out at the blue haired princess.

"Mal, don't you wanna come out and play in the snow with your amazing boyfriend?" Mal could hear the smile in his voice and so she walked back over to the window.

"But Ben, it's cold."

"Well, I'm sure Evie has something whipped up for you. Right Evie?"

"Of course I do," Evie said. "What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't?"

"See Mal. So now will you come out and play in the snow with me?"

Mal groaned. "Fine. I'll be out in a little."

"I'll see you soon." He blew her a kiss and ran off.

Mal closed the window and pulled the curtains shut, turning around to face Evie who had a smirk on her face. "What?"

"Oh, nothing," Evie said, walking over to the closet and pulling out a big box with the word 'snow' scrawled on the side. "Just that I can beg and plead for you to come out in the snow, but one word from the king and you say yes before I can even think the word no."

"I don't wanna talk about it," Mal murmured, grabbing all of the purple stuff out of the box and walking into the bathroom.

"Uh huh, sure."

Mal came out ten minutes later, looking like a giant, walking marshmallow.

"Ok, I know I didn't make that much stuff," Evie said. "What did you all put on?"

"Just three shirts, a sweatshirt, two pairs of sweatpants, the big jacket and snowsuit pants you made, three pairs of fuzzy socks, two pairs of gloves, a hat, and the purple snow boots," Mal replied, ticking it all off on her fingers.

"I don't think you need that much, M."

"Yes, I do. It's like zero degrees outside."

"Actually it's 15 but I won't tell you what to do, I'll just go ask Ben and we'll see what happens." Mal thought Evie had never looked eviler.

"Ugh, fine! I'll remove one layer, but that's it, ok?"

"Perfect. I just didn't think you wanted to be the big, purple marshmallow of Auradon Prep." Mal huffed and stomped back into the bathroom, emerging a few minutes later looking much less poofy.

As they walked out the door into the chilly air, Evie was met by Doug and the couple took off into the snowy world, leaving Mal by herself. Pulling everything tighter to keep in the warmth, her eyes scanned the courtyard, looking for the reason she was even out in this tundra. She found him in the middle of a snowball fight and cautiously made her way over there. Once she had made her way there, she stood and waited for him quietly. That was until she got smacked in the side of the face by a snowball, her face instantly cold, and she shrieked so loudly that Ben's head swiveled to find her.

Mal's eyes turned green and set on the person who had thrown the snow at her, Jay, who was smiling sheepishly. "Hey Mal," his voice was wavering in her glare. "Remember, you're good now, so you have to forgive me."

"I don't HAVE to do anything." She was stomping her way up to him. "I didn't want to be out here in the first place, then Evie made me put less clothes on, and now the side of my face is numb from your stupid snowball, and.."

"Woah, Mal, it's okay," Ben said to her, trying to ease her anger, as he wrapped his arms around her, also giving Jay a chance to escape, which he took very quickly. "It's just snow."

"Yeah, well it's cold," she muttered.

"Like your heart!" Jay called over to them. Mal's eyes became green once more and she started struggling against Ben's hold.

"Jay!" she yelled.

"Seriously, Jay. You couldn't have kept quiet?" Ben told him.

"Oh, come on. That was perfect timing. See ya." And with that he finally ran off.

"I'm gonna kill him," Mal muttered under her breath, still trying to escape Ben's arms.

"How about we go play in the snow first?" he whispered in her ear, and she fell limply back in his arms.

"Ok." He pulled her with him to a white picket fence surrounded by bushes. If he hadn't shown her, she never would've seen it. "What's this?"

He pushed the gate open to reveal a garden full of fresh snow. "My mother's rose garden. Nobody knows where it's at except my family, so, you know, you don't have to worry about getting hit with anymore snowballs."

She raised on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "Thank you."

"Anything for you. Now, let's have some fun."

The garden was huge, and had a little slope on the other side perfect for sledding. Ben and Mal squished together to fit on the small sled and then went down together, Mal squealing with delight as she laid back on Ben. Ben would then pull her back up the slope for another round, until she saw that he was getting tired and insisted on pulling him up instead.

Next, they made Mal's first snowman, Benny-boo, whom Ben knighted for his heroic deed of being her snowman. Ben even managed to find some purple and green dye and so they gave him green hair and a purple body.

Mal seemed to be getting tired, and so Ben told her to rest on the bench for a little while he built them an igloo. About halfway through, he felt something cold hit his shoulder and when he turned around, Mal was grinning with another snowball in hand. Ben was up and after her in three seconds flat and she turned around and ran, giggling the whole time. Just when Mal thought she had outran him, his arms circled around her and they both fell to the ground, laughing like crazy.

The couple just laid like that for a while, not caring about the cold snow seeping into their clothes. Ben turned and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you, Mal." He knew she wasn't ready to say it yet, but that didn't mean he didn't say it to her.

Mal blushed. _Just tell him already._ "I love...snow." She mentally slapped herself; eventually she'd get there.

Ben chuckled. "Me too," he said, pulling her closer. "How would you like some hot cocoa, Mal?"

"Yes please." She bolted up and was already to the gate before he had even sat up. "Come on slowpoke."

"I'm coming," he said, catching up and wrapping his arm around her shoulder as they made their way back into in the warmth of Auradon Prep. And, even though Mal would never admit it, she couldn't wait to go back out in the snow once more.


	2. Stay Stay Stay

**This one takes place almost directly after Descendants 2. And it's kinda based off the song Stay Stay Stay by Taylor Swift. Hope you guys like it!**

Mal was sitting under the large oak tree in front of Auradon Prep, her sketchbook propped up against her legs as she drew her and Ben at the Enchanted Lake. The small smile never left her face as her pencil moved across the page as if by memory. Just weeks ago, she had told Ben she loved him, and she had never been happier. It was as if she had opened a door to a whole new world. One where she found all his little quirks even cuter than she did before, where she didn't find it annoying that he was treating her like a princess all the time (and technically she was, since she would be queen one day), where her eyes couldn't stop roaming to find him every second of the day. Which was exactly what she was doing right now as she heard the hum of his Vespa coming around the corner. She stood up and brushed herself off, ready to rush over to her boyfriend for a hello kiss. But what she saw when the scooter came into view was not what she was expecting. Audrey was sitting on the back of the Vespa, in HER spot, her arms wound tightly around Ben's waist and her head in the crook of his neck, her other spot. Mal crept forward, crouching down behind some bushes close to them.

"Thanks Benny-Boo," Audrey cooed. Mal barfed in her mouth. Both her and Ben had agreed that that nickname was forbidden from anyone's mouth, although Mal still let it slip when she was feeling malicious.

Ben hopped off the scooter, turning around to help Audrey off. "No problem Audrey. I'll see you later, right? 7?"

"Yeah 7." Audrey looked around nervously, "Are you sure Mal won't find out about this?"

"I'm positive Audrey, don't worry. I'll make sure she doesn't suspect a thing." Mal was furious. What was he hiding from her? He wouldn't cheat on her... would he? Maybe he had changed his mind about wanting a perfect princess. She knew she never deserved a happily ever after. She could feel the tears prickling at her eyes and she hurriedly wiped them off. Crying made you weak and Mal was NOT weak.

When she looked back up at the two they were separating from a hug, and then Ben pressed a kiss to Audrey's cheek. Mal decided that was the last straw. Once Audrey was far enough away she stomped up to Ben, poking him in the chest with her finger.

"Oh so now you decide to change your mind about a perfect princess! After I've dedicated myself to you and completely fallen, not when I was already pushing you away and trying to get over you!" She could feel the tears falling freely and how her voice kept cracking, but she didn't care. She was too broken to care anymore.

"What? Mal, what are you talking about? You know I love you and..."

"No stop saying that!" she yelled at him. She knew she was causing a scene. "Go on and live your perfect life with Audrey because we are done." With that, she tore his ring off her finger and threw it at him, hitting him square in the chest with it before it fell to the ground with a small *ping.* Then she turned away briskly and pushed her way through the crowd of people forming around them.

"Mal wait! No you don't understand I.." Ben cried after her.

She looked over her shoulder one last time, then ran off in the direction of her dorm, ignoring the calls of her name behind her.

She slammed the door behind her and fell on her bed. Thank god Evie was out on a "study date" with Doug. She needed to be alone.

Why would he do this to her? She thought they had been so happy. Well, at least she had been, apparently he hadn't. She laid there with her tears and sorrows until she fell asleep, her dreams of Ben now being nightmares.

* * *

She woke up hours later, her face crusty with tears. She knew she must look like a mess but didn't care at the moment. Her heart was broken and all her thoughts were on the one thing she couldn't have. Looking over at the clock on her bedside table it read 7:08. She didn't feel like going to the cafeteria for dinner, she just wanted to sleep and get this terrible day over with. But not in her skinny jeans and leather jacket. She walked over to her closet to pull out her pajamas when she heard a knock on the door.

Staring at her red and puffy face in the mirror, she ignored the knocking. After a good minute of persistent, non-stop knocking though, she caved. After splashing water on her face to look at least somewhat presentable, she stomped over to the door, ready to unleash her wrath on whoever decided to disturb her. Ripping the door open, she spoke, "You better have a good reason to be here or I swear I'll-" She stopped her rant when her eyes finally met his.

"Ben," she gasped. There he was, standing in front of her with his tourney helmet on and his ring in his hand. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk. Now," he said, pushing through her and plopping himself on a chair in her room and motioning for her to sit on the bed.

She stood her ground, facing him with her arms crossed. "What's the helmet for?"

He rapped his knuckles against it. "Safety purposes. You seemed pretty mad earlier. I am the King of Auradon and plan on continuing that."

"Well yeah I was mad!" she yelled at him, walking towards him. "I find out my boyfriend has been cheating on me with his ex girlfriend and..."

"Woah woah woah. Hold up," he stated, standing up and grabbing her hands. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach just from his touch. "What do you mean cheating on you? I would never cheat on you Mal. I love you."

She yanked her hands from his. She didn't need the butterflies influencing her decision. "Don't lie to me 'Benny-boo. I heard you talking to Audrey. You guys were supposed to be going on a date tonight at 7 and" he cut her off abruptly.

"No. No no no no no. You've got it all wrong Mal. Audrey and I were not going on a date. We were.." Ben looked away sheepishly.

"You were…?" Maybe he wasn't cheating on her. But what else could they have been doing? "Ben, what were you and Audrey doing?" Her eyes glowed green and Ben thanked the gods that he had brought his tourney helmet.

"Well she had come over to the castle to talk to my mother about this party we are trying to throw you and then she needed a ride over here from there and I was coming over to see you so I just let her come with me and then we were talking about a meeting we were supposed to have with everyone about your party and it's all supposed to be a surprise so we didn't want you to find out and I'm so sorry Mal I love you with all my heart," he rushed out in one breath. He grimaced, ready for her reaction, but Mal was silent. They were planning a party for her? That's why all her friends were busy tonight. Ben wasn't actually cheating on her. That last one had to sink in again. Ben wasn't cheating on her!

Her arms flung around his neck and she hugged him with all her might. It took him exactly 2.7 seconds to respond to the embrace. "Ben, I love you so much and I'm so sorry I overreacted I just," she choked back a sob, "I can't imagine my life without you."

Ben took off his helmet and his eyes met hers. "Me neither." And with that he slid the ring back onto her finger where it belonged. Then he leaned forward and their lips met in a magical kiss that left them both breathless in the end.

* * *

Later that night, as Mal and Ben were lying together on her bed, his fingers playing with her hair, Mal looked up at him. "So, what kind of party is this exactly?" Mal asked with a little smirk on her face. Ben kissed her on the nose and she giggled.

"You'll just have to wait and see," he said, laughing at the mock angry face his little fairy gave him.


	3. Idiot

**This one takes place after D2. The idea is from Gummybear1178. Hope you like it. :)**

His head was killing him. It felt like someone had thrown a bowling ball at it and then proceeded to run over it. Also, he was having a really hard time even standing up right now because he was so tired. All he wanted was to go to sleep. Oh, and eat, because he probably hadn't eaten since yesterday morning.

But no one knew this. He had to hide it all, because he had to show that he could handle running the kingdom at such a young age. He had to prove that he would be a good king, no matter his age. So, he acted like everything was fine as he walked the halls to the locker rooms to prepare for his tourney game.

"You're not doing this. I won't let you, Ben."

Okay, no one knew about how awful he felt except for Mal, who could honestly read him like a book.

"Mal, I told you I'm fine. It's just a game of tourney."

"Would you just listen to me? You're not able to do this. You're too weak to do this from all that time you've been spending on stupid king stuff."

They had reached the door, and so Ben finally turned around to face his girlfriend. "I know you're scared and worried for me, and thank you for that, but I can handle myself, Mal."

She scoffed and crossed her arms. "I do not get scared over anything, Benny-boo. And who said I was worried about you, I'm just trying to save you from your own stupidity."

He leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss to her forehead. "Well, whatever you're doing for me, I appreciate. But I really have to go, Mal."

She leaned forward and crashed her face into his chest. "Please, Ben. Please don't do this. I know you think you can right now, but you can't. Just, please, don't go out there."

He sighed and gently extricated her from his chest. "Mal, I promise I can do this. Just go out and sit in the stands with Evie and watch us and cheer us on, okay? For me."

Her eyes suddenly jumped up to meet his. "You did not seriously just play the 'for me' card for this situation?"

He smirked at her. "I kinda did, Mal."

She took a few steps away. Her face was hard, and her eyes looked just a bit more green than usual to Ben. "Fine. I hope Sherwood beats your ass."

As she walked away from Ben's laughter, he called, "That's not very nice to the team, Mal!"

"Not the team, Ben. Just yours."

* * *

The sun was beating down on him, making his head hurt even more. He knew Mal was furious with him and he knew she was right. She knew she was right, too, which only made matters worse. But he had to prove to the kingdom, and to himself, that he could handle being king and a teenager.

The whistle blew and he ran for the ball, picking it up in his stick and tossing it to Jay just as a Sherwood kid ran right into his back, knocking the air out of him.

"Come on, Ben," Chad called. "Jay's setting us up for that new play we learned last week."

He ran with all his might down to the goal, getting into position as Jay took the ball from Sherwood. He set it up for Chad to get, who then tossed it at Ben. Running the last few steps to the goal, he shot the ball into the net. The stands roared with the goal.

"Yes!" Jay shouted. "Next one's mine, Ben."

Ben nodded, trying to catch his breath as he walked back to center so they could get started once again.

He was starter this time as well, preparing to run and get the ball for his team. The whistle blew and he ran for it, but was too late. He jumped for the ball, only to collide with the Sherwood starter and fall to the ground on his back. His ears rang and his vision was spotted at the edges, but he still rose and ran down the field, albeit a little dizzy.

They set up for another play at the goal, where Ben would catch the ball from Carlos and throw it to Jay. He made it to his spot, watching Carlos get the ball and throw. It soared to Ben, and if he were more alert, he would have heard the Sherwood kid behind him. He raised his stick to catch the ball, only to be knocked out of the way by the Sherwood defense. He hit the ground, and then everything went black.

* * *

His head still hurt, even worse than before. His eyes fluttered open, only to immediately close against the bright light.

"Ben?"

He turned his head towards the voice and opened his eyes a little.

"Oh, Ben, you're awake. Thank goodness," his mother cried, wiping her eyes. "I didn't know how long you'd be out."

His voice was scratchy and his mouth dry. "Wait, how long have I been out?"

"Four days," his father answered.

"Ben, the nurses told us you weren't in the best state. They ran some tests and told us you were dehydrated, deficient in a lot of areas because you apparently weren't eating enough, and that you were sleep-deprived so your brain activity was slowed. Honey, what's going on?" Belle asked, worry lacing her voice. "Are you okay?"

He sighed. "I've just been super busy lately with all my duties as king. I thought I could handle it."

"Well, we will deal with that issue later, but right now we will leave you be. I believe you have a visitor," Belle said with a smile.

As his parents left the infirmary, his girlfriend walked in and sat in the chair next to his bed. She didn't speak for a little bit, just sat in the chair and stared at the wall.

"You lied to me," she spoke, still not looking at him. "You promised you could play your stupid game, and now look where we are." She ran a hand through her messy hair. "God, you're such an idiot."

"Mal, I'm sor-," he began, only to be silenced with her look. It was then he noticed she was wearing the same clothes she'd been in the day of the game, and her eyes were red and puffy. "Mal, have you been here this entire time?"

"I didn't know when you'd wake up, Ben," she started, tears making their way into her voice. "And it's all my fault because I didn't try hard enough to stop you. I should've done something, but instead I just left and let you go out on that field and hurt yourself. I mean, what if you had died or something?"

"Hey." He grabbed her hand. "You're overreacting. I wouldn't have died."

"You don't know that!" she cried, wiping her face with her hands. "You act like you know everything, but you don't Ben."

"What do you want me to say, Mal? Because it feels like everything I say makes you mad at me."

"That I was right! That you should've listened to me. That you realize you mean everything to me and that these have been the worst days of my entire life. Anything to show you realize you made a mistake."

They were both silent, neither one daring to say a word.

Finally, Mal interrupted with a sigh. "Scoot over, this chair is so uncomfortable."

Ben scooted over on the small hospital bed, making room for Mal to lay down next to him. He wrapped his arms around her small frame, keeping her from falling off.

"I'm sorry, Mal. I should've listened to you and stayed home. It's just, I need to prove that I can be king at such a young age."

"I get it. It's hard to try and live up to all these expectations. I'm sorry I blew up at you." She turned so she was facing Ben chest to chest. "I love you and all your stupidity," she smiled.

He laughed. "I love you, too."

Mal pushed herself up so she lean down to kiss him. Just as she went to pull away, he pressed up to her, causing her to let out a small squeak. Her hands tangled in his hair as his fingers danced against her side until-

"Your Majesty."

The two teens jumped apart as if struck by lightning, Mal just barely falling off the bed before Ben's arm caught her. "Yes?" Ben asked, face flushed.

"I just wanted to let you know that you are free to go whenever you like, but we will be checking up on you tomorrow."

"Thank you."

The woman nodded and left, looking very uncomfortable.

* * *

It was two weeks later, and Mal and Ben were walking across the same bridge they had walked across on their first date.

"You know, I'm kind of glad I got hurt during the tourney game."

Mal stopped dancing across the bridge. "What's wrong with you? Are the doctors sure your concussion is gone?"

"Ha ha, you're so funny, Mal." She responded with a shrug as she kept walking. "But what I meant was a lot of good came from it. I mean, my parents have taken back a lot of the responsibilities for me. So that means I have more time to focus on school, tourney, and you."

"Yeah, okay, let's not mention the fact that you hurt yourself, or that you literally forgot your multiplication tables for like two days, or that most of the time I wanted to kill you because you complained so much."

"Look on the positives for once, Mal. I mean, we got to spend so much time together these past two weeks since I wasn't allowed to do anything."

"Oh yeah, totally. 'Mal, my head hurts.' 'Mal, why won't they just let me play tourney.' 'Mal, stop falling asleep while I complain about my problems to you,'" she mocked. "Yeah, it was such a joy."

"You're mean," he pouted.

"Aww, poor Benny-boo," she smirked. "What will he ever do with such a mean girlfriend?"

"I won't give her any strawberries, that's what."

Her jaw dropped. "Hey! You're supposed to be the nice one in this relationship."

He shrugged. "Maybe you should be a little nicer, My Lady."

She scowled. "Stop calling me that."

They reached the gazebo on the lake, and Ben wrapped his arms around Mal's waist, pulling her back against his chest.

"You know you like it, My Lady."

"I think your concussion is still affecting your brain."

"Maybe, but either way, I still love you."

She leaned her head back against his shoulder. "I love you, too. Even when you're an idiot."

He gasped. "I'm never an idiot, Mal."

Her laughter rang out across the entire lake.

 **So there's that. I love reading all your reviews, so don't hesitate to leave one.**


	4. Promposals

**So, in honor of the amazing picture of the VK kids' outfits (which by the way are amazing. I'm also loving Mal's hair.** **3) I wrote this cute little fluffy thing. I would love for it to actually happen in the movie, because, well Bal for life. Hope you guys enjoy it as much as I loved writing it.**

Carlos asked Jane two weeks ago. He had Dude run up to her carrying some beautiful bow-looking flowers and then Carlos appeared and asked. Jane, of course, said yes.

Lonnie ended up asking Jay a week ago because he couldn't figure out how to do it right, which Carlos made fun of him a bunch for. She asked him during a R.O.A.R, game and the whole crowd "aww,"d when he said yes and they kissed sweetly.

And now, with six days left, Mal watched as Doug asked Evie. He had pulled out all the stops. He got her flowers, and the band, and did it in the middle of the hallway so everyone saw. It was perfect for Evie, and she squealed with delight as he even got down on one knee for it. Evie practically screamed yes at him and tackled him in a hug, all while everyone clapped around them.

Mal stood with her arms crossed, watching the events unfold. She was happy for Evie, of course she was. It was just that with less than a week until Prom, Ben still hadn't asked her. She had a dress for it, made by Evie, and she just figured they were going together. But was it wrong for her to still want a cute little promposal from her king?

Leaning against her locker in her own thoughts, she jumped when an arm wrapped around her shoulders. "Hey Mal," Ben said.

"Hey," she said offhandedly, still watching as Evie and Doug smiled and talked about their promposal and how amazing it was. Normally, one wouldn't think Mal would want one of these, but Ben always had such cute ideas and it was her last dance. She wanted it to be special and perfect.

Evie ran up to Mal, holding her bouquet of flowers. "Mal, did you see? Wasn't it amazing?"

Mal nodded. "Yeah Evie, it was great. You guys look so cute."

"Thanks, M."

"Oh, Mal," Ben interrupted. "We're going to prom, right?"

Mal's head swiveled to look at him. "Uh, yeah."

"Ok," he replied, looking at his phone as it chimed. "I gotta go to a meeting, Mal. I'll see you later; Love ya." He pressed a kiss to her cheek and rushed off, leaving a dazed Mal behind him.

"Did that seriously just happen?"

"Yeah it did. Sorry, M," Evie said, placing a hand on her best friend's shoulder. "At least he didn't forget about it completely right?"

Mal ran her hand through her violet locks, blowing out a breath. "Yeah, I guess. It's just, I mean, we're seniors! Is it bad I want a promposal?"

"No way. I mean, it's our last chance for this, if anything it should be more reason for one."

"Ok," Mal sighed. "Ok. Maybe he's just taking his time, right?"

* * *

Ben was sure taking his sweet, little time. Prom was tonight and Mal still hadn't been given a promposal. She was trying to not be annoyed by it, but she was failing. "Mal, you okay?" Ben asked as he was walking her back to her dorm room after school.

"Yup," Mal said, popping the "p."

It was a silent walk the rest of the way until they reached Mal's room. As her hand reached for the door knob, Ben stopped her. "Hey Mal?"

Mal smiled. _Finally._ "Yes, Ben?" she said turning around.

"What time should I come pick you up?" Mal's smile immediately fell from her face and she stood staring at him. "Mal?"

Mal jumped out of her trance. "It starts at eight so, uh, seven."

"Ok. I'll see you then," he said, leaning in to quickly press a kiss to her lips before leaving her standing dumbfoundedly at the door.

Mal walked inside her room, slamming the door behind her. "Something wrong?" Evie asked, a smirk on her lips.

"Ben never gave me a promposal! I thought he was just gonna ask me outside, but no! Ugh!" she groaned. "I just wanted senior year to be perfect. I mean, it's our last time here."

Evie walked over to Mal and put her arm around her. "It has been perfect though. The two of you have done so much and gotten so much closer together. Promposal or no, you're still gonna have an amazing prom and rest of the year, right?"

Mal looked away. "Yeah."

"See? Just, don't think about the things you didn't get and think about the ones you do have. Like Ben, and the boys, and me, and this beautiful dress," she said, turning to show off Mal's prom dress.

"It is pretty," Mal said, laughing. "And I'm going to have so much fun tonight wearing it."

* * *

Three hours of dressing, hair, and makeup later, Mal and Evie were ready for the prom. Evie was meeting Doug at his room early for pictures with the other dwarfs' kids, since they weren't there for the big photo shoot with Mal and them earlier in the week, and so she left, leaving Mal to herself.

Mal waited in her room, checking herself in the mirror every five minutes, making sure her hair was still perfect or her dress was still laying right. Finally, she heard the knock on the door and rushed to open it, only to be met with a speechless Ben.

"I finally understand the difference between pretty and beautiful," he got out after a moment of silence. Mal laughed, a little snort coming out at the end. She did look very pretty tonight, she had to admit. She was wearing a dark purple, strapless dress. It had a line of diamonds going around at the hips and then turned to a magnificent flowing skirt to the floor. Her heels matched her dress, with diamonds encrusting those as well. Mal's hair was curled around her shoulders and a sparkly, silver clip held back her hair from her face.

Ben slipped a purple corsage onto her wrist and they walked out to the limo waiting to take them to the prom.

Walking into the grand ballroom, the scene before them was beautiful. The lights were dimmed to create the mood and there were streamers hanging from the ceiling. There were fancy sets of white tables and chairs lined around the walls. Ben turned to Mal, offering his hand, and they walked onto the dance floor.

Four slow dances, the chicken dance, the cha cha slide, and a bunch of other dances later, Ben and Mal walked off the dance floor. Mal plopped down in a chair, immediately taking her heels off. "My feet hurt," she whined to Ben.

"Aww poor Mal," he whined back, smirking.

"And I'm thirsty," she continued, pouting a little. "Ben?"

"Mm."

"Wanna get me a drink?" she smiled.

He bent down so their faces were less than centimeters apart. "I guess I can."

"Thank you Ben," she said, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

"Your welcome," he called back as he walked away.

Mal turned to Evie, who was sitting while Doug went off with Ben for drinks for them. "So, you having fun Mal?"

Mal nodded. "Yeah, I'm having a lot of fun."

The two girls were talking for probably five minutes when all of a sudden the music cut off and everything went silent.

"Excuse me, I'd like to say something!" came Ben's voice through the microphone. Mal couldn't see him and so she and Evie got up and walked forward through the crowd until they could see him.

He stood there silently, looking around, until he spotted Mal and winked at her. "Give me an M!" he yelled. Mal's eyes widened as she realized what was happening.

"Give me an A!" All eyes were on her as everyone was shouting and making the letters.

"Give me an L!"

"What's that spell?"

"MAL!" She would've sworn her eardrums were about to burst at how loud it got.

"I love you Mal, did I mention that?" Mal smiled at him, nodding. Suddenly, everyone around her cleared and she was left standing in the middle, Ben directly in front of her. "Mal, I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you. You're snarky, sweet, smart, and beautiful; I couldn't imagine my life without you. You are the perfect match for me and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you because you're my forever."

Then, he bent down on one knee, pulling out a small black box. Mal's hands flew to her mouth as tears formed in her eyes. " So, will you finally make it official and marry me?"

"Yes," Mal choked out. "Yes, yes, yes!" Ben jumped up and swept her in a searing kiss, both of them putting all their love into it. As they separated, Ben slid the ring onto her finger and Mal finally noticed the deafening roar of the applause all around them. "I love you," Ben told her.

"I love you too," Mal said, leaning in for another kiss from her fiancé.

* * *

Ben and Mal were inseparable the rest of the night, as always, but there was a change in them. They were closer and more loving, and could be found just staring into each other's eyes at random moments, as if they were having a conversation without any words.

Evie had to take a good five minutes out of their time just to ogle at the ring though. It was silver, with a purple diamond in the middle and little green ones around it. On the inside of the band it read, "I would give my kingdom up for just one kiss." "Oh my gosh I love it!" Evie squealed when she saw it.

"Me too," Mal said, smiling as she turned to look at Ben, who then kissed her softly.

They were doing one of the last slow dances of the night. Mal's head was laid on Ben's chest, and his arms were wrapped around her as they swayed to the music. As the song ended, Ben pulled her onto a balcony.

They stood there in silence, Mal snuggled into Ben as they stared out at the stars. "I love you," Mal whispered. "And I can't wait to marry you."

Ben bent down to kiss the top of her head. "I love you too." It was quiet for a minute and then Ben said, "You know we don't have to do anything right now, right?"

"Yeah, I know. I just like knowing that one day I will, and that's all that matters."


	5. Nicknames

**So this one doesn't really have a certain time because it goes across a long time. Also, I have a poll on my profile that I would love for you to go vote on. I'm trying to decide a multi-chapter Bal story to write, and I wanted your guys' opinions on it. Thanks and hope you enjoy this one. :)**

The first attempt came on a normal school day. She was at her locker when he came up from around the door, his head popping in. "Hey, babe."

Mal turned to him and pointed at him. "No." She then went back to putting her books in place before she and Ben went on their date.

"What?" he asked.

"You do not call me babe. Ever. Got it?" The way she said everything to him so fiercely made him agree immediately. "Good. I don't do 'babe'."

"Alright honey." And the way her bright green eyes turned to him let him know that honey was not allowed either.

* * *

The next one was her fault, but Mal would never admit to it. They were sitting on her bed, both engrossed in their homework, their hands lazily laid together. Mal was humming along to some song she had been obsessed with when Ben let out a loud groan. "This is impossible. It's already 10 o'clock and I'm still not done with homework, I still have king stuff to do, and I've missed the past two tourney practices."

"Aww, is the Beast getting upset?" she joked, ruffling his hair.

"Yes! I've barely seen you at all this week too, and, I just, I need more time in my life Mal."

"I know, Ben," she sighed. Then, he eyes lit up with an idea. "What if I helped you out?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I could help you with your king stuff sometimes. I mean, it has to go by faster with two people right? I can read stuff and then have you sign it if it sounds good. It'd be really good queen practice, too." She winked at him.

Ben's hand tightened on her own and yanked her towards him, their lips meeting in a searing kiss. When they separated, both out of breath, she sarcastically quipped, "I guess that's a yes?"

"Thank you, Mal. You're sure though? It's a lot of work."

"I'm positive. Anything to help you. I don't like to see you upset."

"I don't know what I'd do without my dragon." He went to lean in for another kiss, but she swerved sideways out of it.

"Way to ruin the moment."

"What did I do?" he pouted, obviously disappointed in his lack of a kiss.

"Do not call me Dragon."

"But you called me Beast," he whined. "That hardly seems fair."

"Deal with it, Beasty."

* * *

His next attempt happened when Ben opened the door to Mal's room to see her in front of the mirror brushing her violet locks. And it wasn't very creative either. "Hey M," he called.

"Don't think so," she interrupted. "Only Evie can call me that."

"You shoot down all my suggestions," he told her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, both looking at each other in the mirror.

"Yeah, because they're all bad."

"Mal, that hurt. I thought they were cute."

She turned around to face him. "Don't call me cute either." She patted his cheek and walked to grab her jacket. "And the nicknames are weird. Babe and honey," her face scrunched up in disgust, "I'd rather barf. And Dragon is insulting. I only did it once, and to save you. And Evie calls me M cuz I call her E, so."

"You know Mal, I'm the king, and technically I could tell you that you have to allow me to call you my nicknames," he said, giving her a smirk.

She turned to him with her arms crossed. "You do that and you can find someone else to go on your date with." She smiled sweetly and shrugged. "Your choice."

There was an evil glint in his eyes, and Mal cursed Evie for teaching him. "You know, I think you're right. I'll go look around and see if Audrey's available." He turned around and headed to the door.

He knew exactly how to get her to break, and it drove her insane. "Ben!"

His head poked in, "Yes, dear."

"Ugh, fine. I'm coming." She stomped up to him, his arm slinging around her shoulder. He kissed the top of her head.

"Good choice, Babe." Her glare could've killed and she was very happy when, the next day, all the little names dropped.

* * *

Until his next idea. Ben and Mal were taking a future preparation class together. The newest project was to create a family with a partner, and, naturally, they were doing it together. But Mal was now realizing she should've picked someone else. "We should name our daughter Mally, Mal."

"What?"

"Yeah, I mean, you said," he began speaking in a very high pitched voice to try and sound like her, "I'm doing two kids and a dog. Nothing else, no exceptions."

"I do not sound like that."

"Uh, yeah, you kind of do." He then pretended to flip his hair, which made Mal laugh so hard her stomach hurt.

"Why are we naming our daughter Mally?"

"It's my new nickname for you and so we should name our daughter it."

"You will never, ever call me Mally."

"Fine, just our daughter."

"You will never call anyone Mally. Dead, alive, or nonexistent. No one."

"You're no fun, Mal," he pouted. Her eyes sparkled green and she leaned forward to kiss him with all the passion she could muster. As she pulled away, she looked at him innocently.

"Really? I'm no fun?"

"Well, maybe a little," he stuttered.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

It was their wedding day. Everything had been perfect; Mal's dress made by Evie, the decorations, the cake, everything. The night was winding down and Mal and Ben finally had a moment alone. They were out on the dance floor, Mal standing on Ben's shoes since she had taken off her heels hours earlier. Her arms were wrapped around him and his around her. Her face was nestled in his chest and his chin was resting on her head. They were standing there, swaying to the quiet music in the background, happily in love.

Ben kissed the top of her head. "I love you, my queen."

Mal looked up at him. "There you go. You finally found one I like."

"What?" Ben asked, so confused.

"That's my nickname. After eight years you finally got one."

He chuckled. "Yeah, thanks for finally approving one, my queen."

"Don't overuse that privilege," she warned. "I don't give that out often."

"Trust me, I know."

There was silence for a moment and then Mal spoke, "I love you too, my king."

"What happened to Beasty?"

"I have multiple," she smiled at him cheekily, making him laugh.

"Ok, as long as you're my queen."

She reached up on her tiptoes to kiss him. "Always."

 **Oof that was so fluffy. Anyway, I love reading all of your reviews guys, so thanks for those and thanks for reading.**


	6. Loneliness

**This one's a little darker than all the rest have been. It's completely different from what I normally write, but I really like it. Let me know what you think about in the reviews. Thanks and enjoy!**

She had told him she would be fine. He had said again and again that he could find a way to stay, but she told him every time that she would be fine. And so, he left for some stupid royal trip to Corona for three weeks and now Mal felt like she was dying. It had only been a few days, but Mal felt the emptiness in her life nonetheless. Despite the calls, texts, and video chats her heart still longed for him and she didn't know if she could last the three weeks without him. He was the one person she could confide in, the one who could make her smile no matter what, the one who she couldn't live without.

After a week Ben told her he couldn't talk to her as much because he was super busy. He said he was sorry and he loved her and missed her and when he asked how she was doing she answered with tears in her eyes that she was doing fine. If she told him the truth, that she felt dead inside without him, he would come home straight away and then people would be mad at him and Mal couldn't live with that, knowing it was her fault. So, after closing the laptop, she let the dams break and everything finally came rushing out. She cried herself to sleep that night because she knew she couldn't handle this anymore.

People were starting to notice, too. How Mal no longer smiled, and didn't eat as much, and never came out of her room unless it was for food or classes. Evie couldn't even help her because Ben had gotten Mal her own room to herself that year. If someone asked what was wrong, Mal responded with, "I'm fine," and retracted back into herself once more.

By two weeks Mal looked different. She had bags under her eyes from all her crying and restless nights. She was even thinner than before because she wasn't eating as much. No one ever heard her talk anymore unless she had to for class, but even that was scarce. In the middle of the week, Evie, Jay, and Carlos tried to break into her room because enough was enough. But upon opening the door they saw she was no longer in there and it looked like she hadn't been for awhile. After walking through the halls, Evie spotted light coming from underneath Ben's room and instantly knew where her best friend was. She knocked cautiously on the door and called out Mal's name but got nothing in return and the trio knew that, as king, Ben's room was impossible to break into and so they left their friend alone, hoping she could make it one more week.

It was the last week and Mal was laying in Ben's bed, his tourney shirt on and blankets wrapped around her. His smell was still on it all and she couldn't bear to lose it. Ben had resorted to text only, and those very rarely came. So when her phone went off at two in the morning two days before he was coming home she jumped up, but only cried the hardest she had ever cried when it said that he would be gone another week. The pain of all of it was too much and so she threw her phone, hitting the mirror and shattering it to pieces.

The next day Mal wore long sleeves and Evie noticed that when Mal pulled them up to wash her hands there were red lines along her wrist. Evie reached out to her friend, trying her best to tell her this wasn't the answer. Ben would be back so soon, she just needed to hold out a little longer. But Mal yanked away from her, told her it wasn't her business, and left.

No one saw Mal the next day, or the next, or the next. Fairy Godmother knew Mal was having problems, but the girl had never skipped school before. So the woman walked down to Ben's room and knocked on the door, telling Mal to open up. When the door didn't budge, Fairy Godmother knew she was going to have to resort to magic, but upon gathering her good magic, she felt a strange darkness around her. Opening her eyes she saw that the door had a green film around it, a result of the dark magic Mal was using to keep her headmistress out. Fairy Godmother tried to coax the girl, tried all the magic she could, but nothing worked and so she sadly left the child. Ben would be back in two days; Mal would be fine.

Ben had been texting Mal for the past day, counting down until he would be back. I'll be back in two days Mal. See you tomorrow, my love. I'll be with you in less than 18 hours. But none ever came back with a reply. He figured she was busy, but knew she would be there when he came home.

The limo pulled up and Ben stepped out with a smile, ready to see his little fairy once again. But his smile disappeared when all he saw were Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Fairy Godmother with sad faces. Fairy Godmother nodded to him and then to Evie and walked away. After motioning to Ben to follow her, Evie turned around and started walking towards the dorm rooms. He was surprised when they stopped outside his door, a green glow surrounding it. Evie told him she was in there and wouldn't come out and then the three left, knowing they needed to be alone.

He called out her name once, and the glow flickered. He called it out once again and it disappeared for a whole second. He tried again, adding an I" love you" along with it. The glow disappeared completely and he could hear the lock turn. He nudged the door open and was met with darkness. The lights were out and the curtains shut, and despite the light outside, none was getting in. The only light came from the bathroom light, which had been left on.

He slowly walked over to his bed where he could see a small bundle was lying. He sat down next to her, his hand stroking her head lightly. "Mal, it's me. I'm home now and I won't ever leave you again." Her head turned and green eyes met his. He could see how puffy and red they were. He could see how her face had an almost gray coloring to it. She looked so thin he thought she might break under his touch.

"Ben." Her voice croaked from not being used, and he could tell she was already almost to tears. He reached for her hands, only to gasp at what he saw. The bright, red lines across both her wrists could mean only thing.

"Mal, you should have told me." His statement was met with silence, except for her light breathing that kept coming out ragged.

"I can't live without you. This was the only way. You couldn't talk to me anymore. You were so busy. I couldn't handle not seeing you. It was all too much. It just made the pain go away but it always came back. Ben I'm so sorry. I - I." Her voice kept cracking as she carried on and by the end her whole body was shaking from the emotions. Ben pulled her into him as she sobbed into his chest. Ben sat there, rubbing her back and just letting her let go. He never meant to hurt her like this. He now wished he had noticed it more and tried harder to stay connected.

As she calmed down and her sobs turned to sniffles, he lifted her chin and kissed her softly. "It's okay, Mal."

"B-but it's not." Her voice shook and he could see the tears threatening to fall again. "What will I do next time you leave?"

"Next time I leave, you're coming with me."

She gave a tiny smile. "Really?"

"Yes. I can't let you be hurt like this anymore."

She could see how much her doing all this hurt him. She could see it in his eyes, the way he looked at her. She could hear it in his voice, the way he talked so sweetly. She could feel it in his touch, how cautious and gentle he was as if she would turn to ash if he pressed too hard.

She hiccupped a sob and the tears silently started falling again. "I hurt you Ben. You seeing me like this. I'm so sorry. I - I love you so much and yet I hurt you and it wasn't even your fault and you don't deserve me because I'm a mess and I'm awful and I can't even handle a month without you." The words were tumbling out of her. Everything she had kept hidden away was falling freely from her. "Ben, I missed you so much. It hurt so much and I couldn't live anymore, even though I knew you were coming back but then you stopped talking and there are so many other pretty princesses over there. I knew I'd die if you left me Ben."

He pressed a finger to her lips and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Mal, I love you with all my heart. Nobody could replace you because you are perfect. I don't want a princess, I just want you. You need to know that I will always love you and any time apart will not change that."

Her bottom lip trembled and she leaned back into him, trying to be as close to him as possible. They were silent for a while, both content just being in the others arms, until Mal pulled away and tugged him to the bathroom with her. He was very confused but followed his girlfriend anyway.

As she pushed the door open the rest of the way, he saw why she brought him here. Pieces of glass littered the floor and sink, and he could see blood stains on multiple. He looked at her and saw the tears in her eyes as she rolled up her sleeves and showed him what she had done.

He gently grabbed her wrists, observing all the red cuts on them. Then, he reached down and placed a kiss on every single line, his way of healing her. Afterwards, he washed her wrists of all the blood and bandaged them. He sat her down on a clean countertop and picked up all the mess around him. By the time he was finished, no one would be able to tell what she had done. Ben walked back over to Mal, standing between her legs, and pressed his forehead to hers. "Thank you," she whispered.

He kissed her lips softly, and Mal knew now that everything would be alright. Her cuts would heal, her face would color, she would no longer be skin and bones. Her heart would mend back together and would stay that way forever. Because Ben would never leave her and she would always stay with him.


	7. Moments Like This

**Sorry this one's shorter than the rest. But I hope you like it anyway. If you haven't already, go visit my profile and vote on my poll for my new story. Right now it has a tie, and I would some more feedback so I know which idea everyone would like most. Many thanks and love out to all of you guys who read and review on my stories.**

Ben stood outside the door of his beautiful girlfriend's dorm holding a bouquet of purple roses, Mal's favorite flowers. Tonight was the Winter Formal, and tomorrow would be Christmas Break. All the VKs were spending the holidays with their significant other, meaning Mal would be living across the hall from him at the castle for a whole month (she would've been sharing a room with him, but his parents had forbid it). He knew he had lots of royal duties to do in the coming weeks, however none of that was on his mind as he knocked on the door.

The door flew open and his eyes met Evie, who was stunning in a dark blue gown with a fur shawl over her shoulders. "Mal! Ben's here!"

"Tell him I'll be out in a minute," he heard Mal yell from the bathroom.

"You heard her," Evie told him, "but I've gotta scram. Doug's outside waiting for me and we all know he's got some of his Uncle Grumpy in him." She grabbed her clutch and rushed out the door, a "See you guys later," escaping her mouth before the door slammed closed.

Ben looked around the room after placing the flowers in the vase Mal had set up for the flowers she knew he always got her. He could tell it was the night before a big break because their room was a mess. Clothes were strewn about, half packed suitcases sitting on their beds, and each of their desks were cluttered with papers, books, and everything else that had been thrown on the pile. Waiting for mal, he decided to walk over to her desk and tidy up some for her. Moving some crinkled papers out of the way, his eyes landed on a picture he hadn't even known existed. It was him and Mal standing on the balcony on the night of her "surprise" party. He could remember that night like it was yesterday; it was one of the best of his life. He and Mal were standing in a loving embrace, his arm around her waist and her head on his shoulder. He was so enthralled by the photo that he didn't hear Mal walk up behind him.

"Whatcha looking at?" she asked, her head sitting on his shoulder.

"Just us," he said. They were both staring down at it now, both just enjoying being in the other's company.

He placed the picture back down on the desk and turned around to face Mal, placing his hands on her waist and his lips on hers. "You look beautiful, Mal." Mal had chosen to not dress super formal for this occasion, which made Evie throw a fit, but she still looked magnificent. She was wearing a dark purple sweater with matching tights and a black skirt. Her black studded heels added her usual Isle flair and her purple hair was curled into perfect ringlets which cascaded down her back. Ben's ring was, of course, added to the outfit. Nothing was complete without it.

"Why thank you, kind sir. You look very handsome yourself," she said, her eyes roaming him. "Better be careful, girls are going to be ogling at you from all directions."

"Don't worry. My heart only belongs to you. Plus, I don't think anyone is going to mess with 'the dragon'."

She scowled at him. "Hey, that was only once! And I did it to save all of your butts," she said crossing her arms.

"And I'm very thankful for that." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you."

"Yeah, uh huh, I love you, too," she said with a wave of her hand as she walked over to grab her purse.

Ben faked being in pain, his hand flying to his heart. "Wow, Mal. That really hurt. Are we doing fake kisses now, too? Ok." He blew a kiss at her and walked over to the door, holding it open for her.

"Alright goofball, you can stop now," she said as she walked over to the door. His smirk made her feel all fuzzy inside, and as she reached him she grabbed a fistful of his shirt and kissed him hard. "And we never do fake kisses," she said in a voice so gruff and low, he almost didn't hear it. Then she resumed her normal persona and walked out of the room, turning around when she noticed he didn't follow. "Are you coming?"

Ben shook himself out of his daze. "Uh, yeah, coming." He closed the door and rushed after her, grabbing her hand as they walked down to the dance together.

By the end of the night they would be at his castle, making Christmas Break memories. And he couldn't wait.

 **So, did you catch the little mention to something from my second one-shot, Stay Stay Stay? ;)**


	8. Questions

**Okay, I'm really sorry it's been so long since I've added anything new. I literally have no excuses except for writer's block, but that's not a very good excuse I think. So, anyway, this is something I wrote a long time ago and it's SUPER cheesy and fluffy and I hope you guys all like it so much.**

 **And now for the story:**

Let's play a game," Ben told Mal. They were sitting on the ruins of the Enchanted Lake, enjoying the sunny weather and just being with each other. Mal was sitting with her back against Ben's chest, his arms wrapped her.

"What game?" Mal asked him. "Cause I really don't wanna move."

"It's called Questions. I'll ask you a question and then you you ask me a question and I'll answer. Then I'll ask you a question and you'll answer. Then you ask me another question and.."

"Ok Ben, I get it," she laughed. "Sure, we can do that. Ask away."

"What's your favorite color?"

She whipped around to face him. "Are you being serious? Because if so you may need to see a doctor."

"No, I'm not being serious. I just wanted to see your reaction," he said, bopping her on the nose. She scrunched up her face in response. "My real question is what is the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to you?"

It took Mal no time to have an answer to that. "When you sang to me after you ate that cookie. That was awful." She laughed, remembering that day.

"Aww come on it couldn't have been that bad."

"Yes it was! Everyone was looking at me, and then you were dancing and singing your heart out, and then you tried to kiss me. Back then, that was awful."

"Back then?" He smirked at her.

"Shut up. It's my turn." She began thinking of a question to ask him while he played with her hair. "Oo I got one. What's the baddest thing you've ever done?"

Ben could see the little evil glint in her eyes. "Hmmm," he thought. "Well, I've never done anything bad unless you were around."

Mal gasped. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said. I mean, think about it. I broke up with Audrey pretty badly after you gave me the cookie. I've skipped school for non-king purposes a bunch with you. One of us is in the other's room almost every night, which is by far against Fairy Godmother's rules. Shall I continue?"

"No, you could've just stopped after the Audrey thing," she scoffed. "What's your next question Benny-boo?"

"What is your biggest fear?"

"I'd rather not say," she told him, downcasting her eyes to the ground.

"Come on Mal. I'd never laugh at you for anything."

There was silence for a second and then she finally responded."Losing you," she whispered, causing Ben to ask her to repeat herself. "Losing you," she told him a little louder. "I know, the big, bad daughter of Maleficent is terrified of losing her boyfriend, laugh away and make fun," she crossed her arms and turned away from him, but instead of doing as she said, he grabbed her chin and kissed her.

"My biggest fear is losing you, too. And there's nothing dumb about it."

They just sat there smiling at each other until Mal interrupted the silence. "Phew, that got way too serious. My turn: If you could change any part of your life, what would you change?"

"I wouldn't be king," he answered immediately.

Mal turned to look at him. "I thought you loved being king?"

"I do, don't get me wrong. There's just so much more I could be doing, you know?"

"Uh, no. How could you do more, you're literally running a kingdom."

"Mal, I meant I could do more fun stuff. I like being king, it just fills up my schedule so much. I would rather have time to play tourney, study, sleep, and hang out with you," he said, pushing a strand of her hair from her face. "Because I love hanging out with you."

She pressed a kiss to his lips, "I love hanging out with you too. Now, your turn." She faced away from him once again, laying back against him and playing with his hands in her lap.

"Where do you see yourself in 10 years?"

"Ok, let's see, I'm 17 so we're looking at 27. I'll be married to you and we will have brought all the children who could be helped into Auradon. We will have one kid, and you will be begging me for more, but you're gonna have to suck it up for a while." He gave her a pouty look at that. "Don't argue with it, you know I'm right."

He laughed, "You've given this some thought already, haven't you?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, you haven't?

"Not really, I mean I knew my future would be with you, but that's about as far as I've gotten."

Mal rolled her eyes. "You would think being king would mean you had a plan." He shrugged his shoulders. Mal leaned farther back, tilting her head up so she could see him. "I wish it was like this all the time. Just you and me, free to do whatever."

"Me too, but if i had to choose between having privacy or just having you, I'd always choose you."

"And so would I, Ben. I love you." He bent his head down to meet hers and their lips met in a gentle kiss.

"I love you too."

 **Don't forget to leave your thoughts and any suggestions you have in the reviews. Thanks!**


End file.
